At the coffee shop
by WeAreAwesome598
Summary: A one shot of Spencer and Maeve's lives is she hadn't died, seen through the eyes of an old coffee shop owner.
Bill remembers the first time they walked in, walking to close to be friends yet too far away to be something more. The man was tall and lanky; wearing a suit, sneakers and mismatched socks. The woman was slightly shorter; she wore a cardigan over a button down shirt. She also had thick black hair and bright blue eyes. They were an awkward pair, yet he sensed love in the air.

So he settled down in his comfy chair at the back of his little coffee shop and watched them. A waiter got their order, the man ordered coffee (black), while the women ordered earl grey tea (extra milk.) Bill smiled, they were complete opposites.

He watched them enjoy their drinks, they were awkward and in love at the same time. Like they were both scared of going all in. Bill really wished they would.

He sees them again a week later; he noticed they were a little less awkward. They walked in hand in hand as well. After they order, the man takes her hand and she smiles. Bill thinks they decided to go all in and he smiles. He loves young love.

They visit his little coffee shop once a week, every time they visit Bill makes sure he is in his comfy chair with the perfect view of the two of them. He waits for them every week; he likes to watch them enjoy themselves. He slowly realizes that their love was more real than any other he has ever seen.

So he watches them and he notices how they become comfortable with each other. How the man wraps his arm around the girl or how he started to kiss his partner's cheek before she sits down. Bill gets a full view of their relationship.

One day, two years after he first saw them, he sees the girl has a shiny ring on her finger. He wanted to run and congratulate the man for finally doing it. But he doesn't; instead he watched them enjoy their drink once more. The man always orders black coffee and the woman always orders earl grey coffee with extra milk.

He wished he could go to the wedding, but instead he just waits for the day the ring on her finger changes and the man gets a watching one.

That day does come, one year later. He first noticed the titanium band around the man's finger and then sees a matching ring around the woman's. Again, he smiles at their love and continues to watch them.

Over time he begins to notice a bump forming on the woman's stomach. He knew this day would come, he knew one day he would see her pregnant. Bill hoped they bring their child to coffee shop too. He wants to see if the baby has the father's eyes or the mothers.

Over the next nine months he watched them very carefully, until one week they don't show up to the coffee shop. He panics, they have never missed a week and now they aren't here. He wanders what could have happened.

So he watches every day the following week and prays to see the couple walk in those doors again. He does see them.

Only they aren't alone, the woman is carrying a baby; a baby with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Bill smiles as the father declines anything for the baby and the couple order their usual drink. They bring the baby with them most of the time, although sometimes Bill sees them without the baby. Those times are the ones the couple saves for themselves, the moments where it is just the two of them.

Bill is getting old, old and weak. His doctors say he shouldn't be going to his coffee shop any more. But he goes every day, waiting for the day in the week that they come. By now he has watched them for five years and he still watches them.

He watched their baby grow up. Soon the boy is a toddler, the mother orders hot chocolate for him and Bill tells the waiter to give them the little boy's drink for free.

Soon bill notices anther bump forming. He knew that they would have more children. He secretly hopes for a little girl.

And it happens the same as last time. He watches the bump grow every time they come and one week they don't show up. But this time he isn't worried, this time he knows why they didn't show up.

And the following week the couple arrive again. The man is carrying a baby girl with black hair and brown eyes, complete reverse of her brother. The woman is holding a boy's hand, he looks to be about 5.

Again, he watches the little girl grow up. He sees how the first signs of age start to show on the couples faces. He sees how the woman has a few grey hairs starting to show and how the man has some wrinkles beginning to show on his face.

This was around the same time Bill realizes he will die soon, and he knew that soon meant soon.

One day, the same day he had watch the man tell his wife a story about his day that was clearly very funny, Bill knew he would die.

And he did, but as his spirit arrived at heaven he looked up and thought, _not yet. I have some things I still need to see. Give me time to watch them._

And he got given time, his spirit went back down to his little coffee shop and he floated around their waiting for the couple to arrive again.

One day he sees the couple walk in with their son only; the son has a diploma in his hand. He watches as the couple and their son enjoy their time together. When they walk out he realized that he just saw the graduation ceremony of their son.

He still stays in the coffee shop, he still watches them.

One day, five years later, he sees them walk in with their daughter. She has a diploma in her hand, once again he watches as they celebrate her graduation.

He barely notices how time passes, he just watches them. One day he realizes that the mother's hair is now grey instead of black and the father was the same.

They still come to his coffee shop though and he still watches them.

He sees them walk in with another man; the man has messy brown hair and blue eyes. He realizes he was seeing their son, now fully gown. He couldn't believe it, he remembers the first day he saw their son, how small he was and how big he is now.

He sees the daughter fully grown too, she looks like her mother but with her father's eyes. The opposite of her brother.

Then, Bill sees that old age has taken the couple, how they walked slower and how they had grey hair only now. He realizes their time would soon come.

As he floats in his coffee shop he thinks of the first time he saw them. He remembers how young they were and how awkward they were too. He remembers how they relaxed around each other. He remembers the day he saw the ring on her finger. He remembers the day he knew they were married. He remembers the day he saw their son and the day he saw their daughter. He counts the years; he watched them for sixty years.

The very same day he sees the man come in, but no woman. He knows what happened, the man orders earl grey tea with extra milk instead of black coffee. He watches how they man looks up and drink his tea. Bill wants to walk over to the man and congratulate him on the sixty years. But he can't.

The next week comes and goes he doesn't see the man, he knows that he has gone to join his wife.

So Bill smiles and remembers the first day he saw they couple again. And with that memory in his mind, he leaves his coffee shop forever.

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think :)**

 **Bye my ponies :)**


End file.
